


kraft dinner

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	

"naegi-kun...have you ever felt...betrayed?"

betrayal is the vomit one prays stay swallowed. betrayal is bubblegum grazing fingertips neath a desk. betrayal is brutus sharpening his dagger. betrayal is a four letter word.

but, "...no?", he's never been. probably. well he's- he's not sure if the question is lain out as a trap, as it's come alongside peculiarity, so he thinks the two have to do with each other, uh, maybe? he doesn't think he's been _betrayed_ , as a textbook definition, though perhaps lied to, at the very least, because enoshima never mentioned her hair was faux or her bra was stuffed, or that ugly valley girl accent was a total façade and her voice is actually quite demure, quite soft and pleasant, cotton candy furled into an audio cassette.

but, uh, she's a model, yeah so, uh, models have to do fake things to look perfect and stuff. and models have to clone themselves so there's two of the same girl standing before him from his spot on her (their-?) bed and- _there's two of them there's two of them two two two two t-_

"what kinda dumbass question is that?" the second, the clone, the fake enoshima ( _f_ _ake fake fake_ ) says to the other, and dull silver flashes with apprehension. "'course he's been betrayed! they all have! ain't that just cute as piss, naegi?"

he blinks because- UHHH WHY IS SHE TALKING TO ME SHE'S FAKE SHE'S FAKE SHE'S FAKE-

"i'm..." breathes enoshima, the real and true enoshima junko, face flushed around freckles and stick on nails peeling, "...i'm sorry, junko."

having the same name as your clone must make things confusing, hahaha, but it makes sense, uh-huh oh yeah. at least it's a pretty name; everything about enoshima junko is pretty pretty pretty. he prefers the version of her with the cutesy pink lemonade curls and batting lashes, though he supposes this new tomboy look is charming in itself, too. he'd kinda rather it a boy with lips round his cock than any makeup-caked coquette, anyway, but- hey okay, okay that's irrelevant and no one asked, anyway _BREASTS AND CURVES AND MINISKIRTS-_

"puh-thetic!" and then enoshima is kissing the carpet with the matchmaker of cloneoshima's stiletto on her face, and naegi can't remember if it's tuesday or saturday, but it's most likely one of those. maybe thursday. thaursday. moonday tewsday weensday thaursday freeday sataurday soonday moonday tewsday w-

" _puh_ -thetic! _puh_ -thetic! _puh_ -thetic!" her heel grinds harder. "you're wasting mommy's precious time with your pitiful bitchin'! your fault we're here at all-!"

"i'm sorry, junko-! ii,,''ms sso soorr,,y i ddididn't, mmeaa n tto do iut,,,,'..,,"

"PUHTHETIC PUHTHETIC PUHTHETIC!"

AND NOTOSHIMA PICKS ENOSHIMA UP UNDER THE ARMS AND SHE THROWS HER INTO THE VANITY CHAIR BEHIND HER AND THERE'S A BRUISE ON HER BEAUTIFUL CHEEK AND YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING ENOSHIMA JUNKO YOU STUPID CUNT I'LL CHEW YOUR EYES LIKE MARY JANES not the shoes the candy I'LL KILL YOU LET HER GO LET HER GO

a rabid dog has crawlt within his exoskeleton; he's foamy at the mouth and dizzy at the mind. naegi thrashes, writhes within the bounds of zipties courting wrists and ankles, and of course it was that nasty bitch who did it to him, of _course_ it was. the doberman in his throat growls and snaps his dripping jaws. cuntoshima bats never an eye.

her lips are cherry and nails carmine. her lips are cherry (and they quirk into a grin that's sucked the devil off) and nails carmine (and they tip beneath the chin of the other, tip her to meet their gazes in a lava lamp haze, then force her eyes toward their puppy).  
  
"lookie," fakeoshima mewls, palms poised at either side of the starlet's grieving face. "there's your boy, ready and waiting for you."

within her hands, she nods her head stiffly. it's the last motion naegi sees in real time, because fraudoshima is a WITCH and in the time it takes him to blink only once, she's managed to plaster packing tape cross enoshima's mouth and fix her with the same trap of restraints to her extremities as he.

"stop!" because he's the protagonist, duh, he's gotta save the day- "let her go, let her go! (he hears that bolded in his head can we make that bold please?) **let her go!** (perfect)."

his flailing is a ridiculous amount of futile. wrongoshima's head tilts, one long long long too long to be real oh god it's melting to the floor it looks like strawberry blonde lava ponytail following. and she snorts, a single little _snurk_ that says, oh, as if, sweetheart.

"lookie, lookie! there's your boy, mukuro!" she trills, twirling about herself in utter glee. "oh, so cute!" hands _clap-clap_ in several ebullient flutters. he's so _cute_ , with those gorgeous hazel eyes and head lolled to one shoulder with a pint of saliva soaking his chin, wrists raw from rubbing against plain air.

tears drenching lids, that pretty little tomboy rips her gaze away.

her laughter is antifreeze.

then mary janes (not the candy, the shoes) pad against the carpet. they emerge from nowhere, seemingly, but they're _here_ , and naegi blinks thirty six thousand four hundred eighteen times, approximately.

" _maizono-san_ ," drips out into the drool, " _maizono_."

her uniform's dirtied, he notices, and the iridescence of her irises has vacated by way of cataract film. weirdoshima leads her by the elbow toward the bed, guides her to sit aside him. hardly does he dare to breathe; she's too delicate, too faultless for his sinner's touch. but that's just what he does- _touches her,_ a stroke of knuckle down the soft pale of cheek. " _maizono..._ "

"naegi-kun," whispers back, flits breath gainst his bangs. like stun, he halts, and like mad, he grins.

"maizono!" their hands twine. he kisses wetly her fingers. "you're...oh, oh you're beautiful. you're perfect."

it cracks a little laugh from her, a _giggle_ , and she claims her hand back to run it through his hair. "you too."

they waste no time in meeting in the middle, because the middle's always the best part like the middle of an oreo lol and the middle of a cool sci-fi movie and then his lips are on hers and he's waited since middle school for this, waited in the rain to walk her home but she never came waited in line six hours to see her concerts waited for his parents to leave the house so he could jack off really loudly but that last one has nothing to do with maizono sayaka so like whatever.

anyways they're kissing ohhhyeah baby they're kissing, he's gonna slip her the tongue (i'm gonna slip her the tongue, he thinks) and then he slips her the tongue and she _moans_ , all for him all for him, and rocks her hips forward. when he draws back from it, she falls to her back with a _floof_ of hair and skirt onto the thick duvet beneath them. that grin of his widens, thieved from a wolf in rut.

"i'm gonna fuck you so hard maizono sayaka you'll forget all the words to your little idol songs."

"fuck me naegi makoto i want your big huge cock in my pussy and i want you to cum right in me i'll bear your child if you want me to."

behind them, behind his position of looming over her lain form on all fours and dick straining against his slacks, those other two whatever their names are are, uh, doing some shit or whatever. the pink haired one with the HUGE tits is prying at the other one's eyelids to keep them parted and to watch the moonlit lovers in this windowless room. voyeurism? mayhaps. naegi grinds his hips against hers. mayhaps he likes the audience.

"what are you waiting for?" bigboobbombshellblonde catcalls. "fuck her fuck her FUCK HER!"

"yeah, fuck me fuck me FUCK ME," maizono begs.

"yeah okay," says he next. "i'm gonna fuck you fuck you FUCK YOU."

his timid fingers tease the hem of her skirt. blue plaid blue plaid blue plaid blue plaid. musters the will, musters the strength, _touches her_ runs his filthy hands all along her thighs. he doesn't remember ever undoing his fly or nakeding himself from the waist down but he sure as hell's got his cock struck straight before him, curved and impressive and throbbing for contact. the contact follows in the next seconds, slow slow seconds like trudging knee deep through molasses, when he's nudging her cute little panties aside and pressing his hard-on to her hole. it reminds him, vaguely, of being in elementary school and dropping hot wheels down the big ramps that mom would never buy for him cause they were too expensive but haha he gets to play with them at school anyway so fuck you mom and the car goes ZIP! right down the big ol' ramp and right down the floor out of sight. that's what his dick does it goes ZIP! right into her pussy cause the slut's so damn loose already. he bets she doesn't even still have her highmen.

so anyways he's fuckin' the broad THRUSTTHRUSTTHRUST and he's pretty sure those other two same faces are eyeing him in keen interest. so anyways he's fuckin' the _woman whom he respects she's so wonderful to him and so kind and deserves all the proper treatment there is oh maizono san let's go to a feminist rally once we're through here 'kaaaaay?_ he wishes she'd moan louder. he wishes she'd moan.

"delicious, no?" shitoshima licks into her ear, still clamping those storm clouds for eyes obediently open. "couldn't you just shriek with delight over this, mukuku?"

the faintest refusal meets her. strike two. (strike one was of course falling for this idiot on the bed poised to shoot dog water into his toe-tagged harlot). blood drips from the nick of nails chasing the harsh slap to her cheek. whimper whimper. and _rip_ goes that tape in one quick swipe, burns raw the corners of lips that twist in pleas of relent.

"DELISHUS, NO?" and this time SHE NODS SHE NODS BECAUSE SHE'S SO AFRAID OF WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF SHE DOESN'T and imrunningoutofnamesoshima pats the top of her raven black bob as though she's the sweet little panther cub that sleeps at her bed's foot.

bed- bed bed bed. on the creaking trembles of the mattress adjacent them, maegi continues his pounding thrusts into naizono, sweating nearly as much as he's drooled.

"maizono i'm gonna cum okay? i'm gonna cum in you now okay?"

"oh yes naegi-kun. oh naegi-kun you're so romantic. my cat got hit by a car when i was seven. i want you to fill me with your cum naegi-kun."

his eyes burn and his toes curl and his muscles shiver and his breath heaves and his stomach clenches and his balls tighten to spurt that delishus mess of juicy manhood right into her. doves are his hands as they rise in waves, victorious and glorious and bohemian rhapsody is such a good song, such a good song. when he retracts his cock to dangle back flaccid, his fluids all drain from her and soak into the plush pink comforter. pink or. something. it's definitely a color. probably.

"see that?" and there's a choking sob to follow it, indicating, yes, she had _seen that_. her laughter is kerosene. "that's your boy."

"mhm," enoshima might've said in response, andeveryhing is so hazy and like uh they're talking about like. memory wipign or something and like whatever slipping something into someone'sdrink and like yeah he jsut wants to lay down so he lays down with hisface in m aizono's shoulder and she smells acrid but whateverhe's so sleepy.He's so sleepy maybe he'll wake up tomrorow and things will be different andthen it's all black it's all fuzzy black and


End file.
